Hidden Scene: Justin's Back In
by Shoshie19
Summary: My first story- Everything is "Not What It Seems" after Justin is back in the competition, and the delinquents get back into WizTech!- the hidden scene! Rating is for incest- don't read it if you don't like it.


Hidden Scene: Justin's Back In

**Disclaimer: **(Because I'm not sure if I need one...) I don't own any of the characters or the show. Not even the pudding.

Everyone was cheering for Felix- he was the descendent of Rinaldi, the most powerful wizard, after all! Justin's entire delinquent class cheered him on. They celebrated with the pudding they got at the end of the test. In all of the excitement, someone spilled chocolate pudding all down Justin's new shirt.

"Aw, no! Don't do anything interesting or worthy of the Wizarding Times while I'm gone! This is dry-clean only!" He rushed out into the hallway. "I need a soft paper towel and bleach!" Some of the delinquents laughed- of course _he _would worry about his pudding appearance!

From across the room, Alex finished her pudding cup. She looks over at Felix, pouting. "Darn. Do you think you could use that wand to make me more pudding?" She eyed Felix, knowing full well what Felix thought of her, hoping to use it to her advantage. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Got it, Alex." He said, never taking his off her. He spun his wand around a few times in slow circles. It started raining pudding- vanilla, chocolate, banana, and plum. Some of them whispered happy songs about Alex. Alex giggled.

"Wow… all my favorite flavors! I'll go find a _bigger _spoon!" Alex runs out of the room, careful of her expensive new boots touching the pudding on the floor. She laughs her signature Alex laugh as she runs down the hallway.

Alex runs down the hallway smiling, imagining her big, silver spoon, when _BOOM! _She knocks right into Justin coming back from wiping his shirt, and they both fall down. They look at each other. Justin looks away, embarrassed.

"Uh… sorry Alex." He blushes, and quickly picks himself up, contemplating whether he should help his sister up. Alex looks at him, in his dorky, smart-person outfit. She tries to get up carefully without damaging her boot heel, when a large, muscular arm is extended toward her. She looks up to find her brother reaching out to help her. She grabs it, and she feels a static electricity shock. They look at each other for a second, before Justin pulls her up.

"Thanks, Justin." She smiles at him, then remembers what's going on. "Now, to find my spoon…" Alex starts to turn around, before Justin pulls her back.

"Wait- I want to talk to you… while we're here." He knew he had to do this, his apology to her before wasn't enough. Alex looked at him, questioningly. He tried as hard as possible not to blush, with her looking at him for so long. It took all he could not to blurt out that he loved her… in a not-so-sisterly way. Her face was just so perfect… it was hard to believe they shared DNA… in fact, he wished they didn't. So his feeling weren't so… illegal. He sighed.

"Alex, I'm sorry I acted so big-headed today, like I could do it all myself. Sometimes I just want to prove to myself I know what I'm doing without your help. I want to show you what I can make of myself." He looks at Alex. She nods her head, and grabs onto his arm.

"Justin, no. I shouldn't have interfered… it's your class, I guess I just wanted to prove to _you _that I'm capable of doing things. I don't like to think you can do things by yourself. We're a team." Alex looked into Justin's eyes. A chocolate brown… he was more compassionate than Mason. Justin understood her more. They balanced each other out. Oh, _why _did he have to the only person who she couldn't love, and the only person she did?

"You weren't interfering. Without you're help today, Felix wouldn't have that wand, they all would have failed and Professor Krumbs wouldn't have re-enstated them into Wiz Tech, and I wouldn't be back in the Wizard Competition. Everything that happened today was because of you, Alex." He began to feel himself open up to her, in the way only she could make him do. Just like on their family vacation, when they were alone in the woods.

"Justin, you're my older brother. I want to help you because you're the person I look up to… literally."

Justin thinks back for a moment to what had happened, and then looks at Alex for a minute.

"What's wrong, dork? Am I getting _pudding _stains on your arm?" Alex smiled.

"No… but I was just thinking. Why did you call out only _my_ name, when Felix carried me in, while you were inside the fish tank? When I didn't want to come… because I knew you were right. Why didn't you yell out Felix's name too?" They waited in silence for a few minutes, while Alex looked at her shoes. "Hm?" Alex shrugs her shoulders, before looking up at him.

"Because… _you're _my hero. _You're _the one I wanted to come and save me. I could care _less _about if Felix comes. Remember- it's _us _who are in it together?" She smiles shyly- a rare thing for Alex. Justin, oblivious as he is, scrunches his face in confusion.

"But… I kept telling you that you were wrong. Why would you be so glad I came, and not Felix, who was supportive of you all along?"

"Because… I don't love Felix." Smiles even wider, and looks up at him, but she's not as short as she usually is, since she's wearing high heeled boots. Justin looks at her, speechless. He blushes. Is he hearing things? Is his love for his own sister starting to get in the way of his hearing process?

"Like a brother, you mean?" His voice cracks. She giggles her signature laugh again. Alex then grabs his other arm, so they were completely face-to-face, and pretty close to each other. Even closer to each other than they usually get- and even then it's borderline close to becoming incest. Alex pulls Justin's head toward her, and cups her hand over his ear.

"Professor Krumbs isn't the only one who thinks you're extraordinary."

And before Justin can say a word, Alex's lips are on his- kissing him. Justin knew this was more magical than with Rosie or Juliet. Alex knew for a fact that this kiss meant more than with Mason. Wizard and wizard- their magic surrounded them, sparking and swirling. Alex smeared some chocolate pudding onto his neck when she put her hands there, while he put his hands around her waist.

A moment later they then detached themselves from each other, and looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before panic set in- they'd just kissed their sibling (and of course, Justin now had to scrub the stain on the back of his neck). But then they smiled- somehow a weight had been lifted.


End file.
